Television networks acquire programming content in a number of ways. A network may generate programming content for later broadcast, for example by taping sporting events and interviews to be used in a news program. A network may also acquire programming content such as movies through arrangements with copyright holders. When programming video has been acquired, it is stored in a repository for later distribution to television subscribers, either directly or through local network affiliates.
Video programming content is typically stored with metadata that describes its characteristics. Metadata associated with a video file's physical storage may include, for example, the name of the file, the file size, codecs required to render the file in a display application, and so on. Video may be also stored with metadata describing its content, such as who was recorded, the kind of event that was recorded, the location of the event, its time and date, and a programming category (e.g. sports, news, documentary, sitcom). Metadata for various programming categories may include information relevant to that category. For example, movie metadata may also include a movie rating, a run time, a release date, a list of actors, the name of a production studio, a suggested rental or purchase price, and so on.
Metadata is stored according to a convenient file format specification. One such specification, based on Extensible Markup Language (XML), is the Asset Distribution Interface (ADI), authored by Cable Television Laboratories, Inc. of Louisville, Colo. (hereinafter CableLabs®). Version 1.1 of the ADI, referenced below, is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
RSS is a Web content syndication format, also based on XML. An RSS document defines a single “channel”, or feed, having RSS “items” that correspond to individual pieces of content within the feed. Each item has a title or description, and a number of optional parameters including, for example, a link to underlying source material, a global identifier, one or more categories, and a publication date.